


A Stronger Man

by BlueEyedBadger



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedBadger/pseuds/BlueEyedBadger
Summary: Varric knows himself and his limits. But when the Inquisitor needs him, how can he not answer her call?





	

Emprise Du Lion was _cold._ Frigidly, mind-numbingly, bone shatteringly cold. _“_ Funny how they never mention _that_ in the travel brochures…”

                “What?” Varric Tethras glanced up at the Inquisitor as she pulled on another pair of gloves. “The ass-numbing cold or the Red Templars stealing people from their homes?”

                Evelyn Trevelyan smiled down at her roguish companion. “Take your pick.”

                “I’m going with the poverty and the vague aura of hopelessness.” Dorian contributed. “Why anyone lives here willingly is beyond me.”

                “We can’t all live in Tevinter, Sparkler.”

                “Of course you could. You would just have to get used to the lack of personal freedoms.”

                “Food’s good, though.” The Iron Bull said with a grin.

“I’ll take my chances down south, thanks.” Evelyn interjected wryly. “Now, tell me again about this…mine?”

“Quarry, technically.” Varric replied. “The miner said that they had been hearing strange noises, lights where there shouldn’t be. They sent people to check it out, but no one came back. ”

“Sounds like a job for the Inquisition.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“And he gave you a map?”

“Yes,” Dorian pulled a crude piece of parchment out of his bag and consulted it. “The entrance to the mine should be nearby…”

It wasn’t long before they came across an arch carved out of the stone. They started into the mine, and descended for what seemed like hours. “Ok,” Evelyn huffed. “If we don’t find something in the next hour, I say we head back…” But as they rounded the corner, the mark on her hand flared to sudden life. “Fade Rift ahead…”

It was _huge,_ one of the biggest Evie had seen yet. Even with four of them, it was a battle of attrition as demons came in waves, faster than Dorian could dispel their entrance. One monstrous rage demon caught Varric by surprise and sent him flying into the opposite wall. Evelyn, who was closest, rushed to defend him.

It happened in a blink. Varric, thinking to give himself a little extra protection, scattered a handful of elemental mines as far as he could hurl them. Evelyn, knowing that the fight would be lost if she didn’t close the rift, raised her hand high and tugged the rift’s power into the Anchor. Dorian powered up and unleased a chain lightning spell stronger than any one of them had ever seen him cast. It hit Varric’s mines just as Evelyn pulled the rift closed and exploded with crushing force. There was a loud rush and roar…Evie felt herself falling…

And suddenly she was staring up into Varric’s concerned face. “What happened?”

“The floor fell out on us. It must have already been weak from the rift.”

Evelyn sat up and took stock. Her head was killing her, but her vision was steady. Her elbow was bruised but manageable. “Are you ok?”

“A couple scrapes and bruises. Could have been a lot worse.”

“Dorian and Bull?”

“Not here. They were on the other side of the chasm when it collapsed. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Varric brushed himself off and surveyed the ceiling…or lack thereof.   “One thing’s for sure though…We are definitely not getting out the way we came.”

                “No,” Evelyn agreed as he helped her to her feet.

“At least we know Sparkler and Tiny will likely get out. They have the map.”

“Most mines have a secondary exit shaft. It should lead us out…if we can find it.”

                “It’s better than staying here.” Varric agreed. “Let’s do it.” At least they had rations- they had packed for a four day mission.

                Two days later, they were still searching.  Varric had tried to shorten the time with songs and stories, but Evelyn was strangely unreceptive. “How big is this mine?” She grumbled.

                “Big enough to get lost in.”

                She almost laughed…until she realized they were at yet another dead end. She placed her hand against the unyielding stone and _pressed_ as though by pushing hard enough she could break through. “Well, shit.” Varric summed up her thoughts perfectly. “Let’s just set up camp for the night. We’re both worn out anyway.” Evelyn nodded her agreement. The mine was dotted with wooden arches- she used her sword to hack up one that had fallen and carted the pieces to Varric. She had found the first night they had camped that he was _much_ better at starting fires than she was. It was a little thing, but it made her wonder about what else she didn’t know about the enigmatic storyteller.  While he worked on getting the wood to catch, she laid out their bedrolls.

                That little task finished, she set her back to the wall and slid down it with a weary sigh. “I suppose Hawke or the Hero of Ferelden would have found their way out by now, and killed a dragon besides.”

                Varric turned to reply but the words were shocked right out of his head. Evelyn Trevelyan- Herald of Andraste, facer of darkspawn magisters and archdemons, the Lady Inquisitor- was crying. Varric swore under his breath; the second they got back to Skyhold safely, he was going to kill Cassandra for the remark that was obviously still eating their leader. For all her strength in battle, Evelyn wasn’t made for tears; she was all music and laughter, soft kisses and pretty words, the security of solid walls around you. Her bleak words made something twist sharply inside him.

                 Varric sat beside her and slipped his arm around her. She pressed her face against his shoulder and tried to get herself under control, trembling with the effort, but it was too late. He pulled her onto his lap- she was a smallish woman and fit comfortably- and held her as she sobbed against his chest.  He waited until the storm had died down before he tilted her chin up to face him.  “Listen,” He commanded, “I don’t know what Hawke or the Queen would have done in this situation, but I know you’re doing your best. You didn’t ask to get sent to the ass-end of frigid _nowhere_ to go up against some crazy Templars screaming for your blood, but you went without hesitation.  I am proud to follow you, whether it is up a mountain, into the mire, or down a giant sodding hole with no apparent exit.  Ok?”

                Evelyn nodded. The tiniest hint of a smile played at the edges of her lips, but her eyes were still shadowed, the soft blue muted to the color of ashes. Suddenly it seemed like the most important thing in the world to wipe that drowning sadness from her eyes. Varric patted her face with his sleeve, mopping the tears away with exaggerated gestures. It made her giggle, but it still wasn’t enough. He swiped his calloused thumbs against her cheeks, cradled her face between his broad hands and kissed her softly.  She tasted like salt from her tears, beeswax and cinnamon from the balm she wore on her lips. He kept it short and sweet, pulled back just enough to give her a way out. But then _she_ was kissing _him_ with an intensity that made his blood heat, need washing over him with such force that he felt like he was drowning in it.

                Shit, what had he unleashed?

                They made love until both were wrung out and finally fell asleep before the fire in a warm, comfortable tangle of limbs. Evelyn woke first. She didn’t move a muscle, enjoying the weight of Varric’s arm around her waist and the warmth of his steady breathing across her neck. He shifted and murmured something unintelligible, and she closed her eyes, feigning sleep again. Eventually though, she couldn’t ignore the knowledge that his eyes were riveted on her.

                “Good morning. I think.” Since they actually had no knowledge of the time.

                “Good morning.” She felt rather than saw his smile. “Sleep well?”

                “Yes.” Evelyn stretched, yawned contentedly. “You?”

                “Like a stone.”

“Good.” Evelyn twisted around to face him. “Varric?”

“Hmm?”

“Do we have anything we need to talk about?”

“Nope.”

Evelyn blinked in surprise. “Nothing at all?”

“Not as far as I’m concerned.”

“Oh. Ok then.”

“Look, Bright Eyes.” Varric propped himself up on his free arm. “You needed a little comfort, a little someone to hold on to. Not a crime. I just happened to be there and willing. No need to make it more than it was. Ok?”

“Ok.” She replied, and meant it. The smile she gave him was worth a little morning-after awkwardness.

He shot her a rakish grin. “Not to say it wasn’t _amazing._ In fact, I may put it into my next book.”

“Change the names to protect the innocent.”

His hearty laugh echoed and reechoed around the cavern. Evelyn laughed with him until her ears caught a sound that wasn’t from either of them. At first, she thought the spiders were back and then she realized- they were voices. “Vashedan! I hate caves…”

“Quit your griping, chief, and move your ass so I can dig. You’re blocking the whole tunnel…”

A brief look, and then a frantic scramble into their respective clothing before moving to the wall, “Bull! Krem!”

“Boss! You alive?”

“Yes! And Varric too!”

It took half an hour of digging, but finally The Iron Bull and his Chargers were standing in front of them, dirty and grinning...except Grim of course. Bull clapped Varric on the back hard enough to stagger him. “Knew a little fall and a couple spiders couldn’t kill you.”

“Just make sure you don’t finish the job…” Varric grumbled as he rubbed his aching shoulder.

                When they emerged out of the tunnel The Chargers had carved, Evelyn tilted her head as far back as it would go, taking in the blue sky and the warmth of the sun on her face. They could have died down there in the dark with the inexorable stone pushing them into the earth...but they were alive, thanks to Bull and the others. Varric slipped his arm around her waist and squeezed quickly, knowing what she was thinking.  They exchanged the briefest of smiles and then Varric was walking ahead, the little exchanged unnoticed by all…except The Iron Bull.

                “So, how was it?” He said with a grin as he lowered his bulk onto the bench beside Evie. They had made it back to the camp on Drakon’s Rise just before dusk and most of the weary crew were headed to bed.  Evelyn couldn’t bear to have anything over her head just yet, even if it was just the leather walls of a tent.

                “Being lost in a giant rock quarry? Terrifying.”

                “Not that…sleeping with Varric.”

                Evelyn’s brain skidded to a halt. “I…beg your pardon?”

                “Ha! You can’t deny it now- your face gives you away every time.”

                “How would you even know that?” Evelyn rolled her eyes, “Let me guess…Ben-Hassrath.”

                “Two things.” The Iron Bull held up two massive fingers. “One: you’re more comfortable in each other’s space. Little things- a hand on an arm, a smile when you think no one’s looking, sitting just a little too close. And two…I have a _very_ good sense of smell.” Evelyn just groaned and buried her face in her hands. Bull patted her on the back with a soft chuckle.

                “Hey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of Boss.”

                “I’m not ashamed!” Evelyn protested hotly. She realized how loud her voice was, lowered it to a more appropriate level. “I’m not. It’s just…”

                Bull prodded her gently. “What, boss?”

                “I adore Varric, I do. I think he’s marvelous. I want him to stay exactly how he is.”

                “And you think if you get involved, he’ll change.”

                “I know he will. There’s so much…” She pressed a hand to her heart, then her head. “…here that I would never be able to tell him. So much I couldn’t share for fear of crushing him under the weight.”

                Bull nodded understanding. “You need someone who can protect you…who knows what it’s like to lead. Someone to keep _you_ safe, who can take the burden of command off your shoulders for a while and not warp under the pressure.”  He smiled at her, his one eye twinkling even in the fading light. “Someone like me.”

                For the second time that night, Evelyn was speechless. Every word out of his mouth was the absolute truth-she simply hadn’t thought about it in those terms. She had flirted with him, but practically everyone flirted with The Iron Bull- his charisma was famous and utterly unexaggerated.  Bull patted her back again. “Don’t worry, Boss. We can talk about it back at Skyhold.” He braced his hands on his knees and stood. “You should get some rest.”

                “Bull?”

                “Yeah, boss?”

                “Don’t let it get around. Cassandra would have his head.”

                “Hey,” He held up his hands with a smile. “Not my story to tell.”

                As Bull made his way back to his tent, Varric melted out of the shadows and fell into step beside him. “Thanks, Tiny.” He said once they were out of Evelyn’s earshot.

                “Don’t mention it.”

                “You’re really going to…?”

                “Yup.”

                “If she’ll have you.”

“She will.”

“Hmm.” Varric pursed his lips, but couldn’t complain. It had been his idea after all. “You’ll be good to her, right?”

“Of course.”

“Cause she’s not just some serving girl…”

“Varric. Quit your worrying. I can help her, and I will for as long as she needs me. Ok?”

“Ok.” They stopped in front of Varric’s tent.

“You turning in?”

“I think I’ll walk for a little while.”

“Suit yourself. Good night.”

“Night, Tiny.” Varric watched him disappear into his own tent and rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. He knew he was right about Evelyn; she needed a stronger man than he was. That didn’t make it easy to hear- or admit.

At least he had a great plot for his next story…


End file.
